


Orange trees

by LesyaKagan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesyaKagan/pseuds/LesyaKagan
Summary: – Ну и где ты, а, Ангел?Он ещё постоял с секунду, смотря на свои ноги. Ох как он это не любил, чувствовать. Ангел был где-то в пределах Земли, но где точно, он не мог распознать. Кажется, тот блокировал свой след, какой умный ангел. Какой глупый-глупый, но восхитительно умный ангел. Которого нужно найти и как-то не спалиться нижним силам, не дать невыполнимых обещаний, не оказаться на прицеле святой стрелы и не получить пару тумаков от сумочки Мадам Трэйси.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Orange trees

**Author's Note:**

> MARINA - Orange Trees.  
> Альбом потрясающий, Марина прекрасна, а ощущение лета, видимо, можно почувствовать только в этой песне.  
> АХТУНГ! Внешность и характеры Кроули и Азирафаэля представляют собой смешение книги и сериала, поэтому Кроули смуглый и с темными волосами.  
> Ловите мой тви, там я обещаю новые работы: https://twitter.com/AlesyaKagan  
> Отмечайте противные очепятки, автору это поможет.  
> Каждому, кто найдёт любую отсылку "+" в карму! (можете писать свои догадки в комментарии).

_Столько времени я потратила на погоню за счастьем, но всё, в чём я нуждалась - это немного покоя..._

Зима кончалась, что чувствовалось в воздухе. Не то что бы с высоты (скорее с низины) своего взгляда Кроули мог по достоинству оценить всей красоты природы (всё-таки его прогулка вниз притупила основные чувства). Однако, как бессмертное существо он видел явно больше, чем любой человек.  
Смешные такие существа, людишки, только сейчас начали задумываться о том, что натворили. Кроули видел красоту Эдема ещё ангелом, а потом великолепие Земли будучи собой. Он не удивился ничуть, когда люди победили Чуму, а потом выиграл у Азирафаэля бутылку из его запаса 15 века, когда появилось Загрязнение. Чума чуть сменила имидж, но это не так важно, и Ангелу совсем не нужно было этого знать.  
Как бы Кроули не хотел, чтобы изобретение пластика было за ним, но всё-таки не зря Вельзевул нынче у руля в подземном царстве, так ведь? Тем более он никогда не метил так высоко, ему было достаточно того, что он уже имел.  
Вышагивая в лёгоньком черном пальто, он даже наслаждался погодой. О-о, конец зимы в Лондоне – просто наиотвратительнейшее время года. Люди серые, мысли их серые, одежда тоже, и непонятно, то ли от осевшей дорожной грязи, то ли — это их так лица отсвечивают. Кроули просто обожал это время года, но Бентли свой предпочитал оставлять дома. Он-то демон, но грязь на капоте вызывала у него самый настоящий праведный гнев.  
\- Эй, стой!  
\- Догони!  
Кроули затормозил, пытаясь предотвратить столкновение.  
\- Извините, - проговорил высокий черноволосый юноша и побежал дальше.  
\- Простите, - вслед за первым бежал такой же высокий шатен с кудрявыми волосами.  
\- Ничего, - прошипел чуть слышно Кроули.  
Ну да…  
\- Давай, покажи мне свою Дэнниси!  
\- Ф... Не ори это на всю улицу, идиот!  
Зима кончалась, а значит, скоро весна. Отголосок её только что пробежал мимо него, неловко флиртуя, оповещая об этом всю улицу.  
\- Совет да любовь, - раздраженно прошипел себе под нос Кроули и, кивнув водителю, перешел дорогу, направляясь к знакомому книжному магазину.  
Кроули проигнорировал табличку «закрыто» на двери и зашел внутрь, даже не думая, что для него может быть закрыто. Для него в этом пылесборнике всегда было приготовлено кресло и бутылка чего-то крепкого, порой, даже чай.  
\- Ангел, - Кроули швырнул пальто куда-то в бок и плюхнулся на своё кресло.  
Пришлось зажечь свет (ну подумать только, а он уже сам зажегся), потому что Ангел по непонятным причинам выключил его.  
\- Я знаю, твои книжки много для тебя значат, но мы уже как полгода без Армагеддона! Это надо отметить. – Кроули положил ноги на стул, на котором обычно сидел его собеседник. - Ангел, я не отличаюсь терпением.  
Его слова лишь отскакивали от толстых фолиантов, растворяясь в пыльном воздухе.  
\- Ангел! Что ты там нашел? В прошлый раз ты так только в русские летописи погружался. Неужели какая-то ранее невиданная книжка Конфуция?  
Кроули расслабился и снял свои очки, круговыми движениями расслабляя виски. Человеческое тело было неплохим приспособлением. Кроули нравились все эти физиологические процессы. Он запрокинул голову назад и посмотрел за огромные потолки, украшенные мозаикой. Ангел такой ангел. Конечно, это не сравнится со старыми религиозными фресками (бр-р, вот от них Кроули было как-то не по себе), но создавало какую-то ностальгию.  
\- Апельсин, - вздохнул Кроули, рассматривая дерево, выстроенное из мозаики. - Эй, Ангел, ты оглох? Я бы не хотел переходить на настоящий голос, ты знаешь. Это может быть губительно для твоих… книжек. Ангел, черт тебя дери, ты где?  
Он встал и осмотрелся по сторонам.  
\- Та-а-ак. – Он огляделся и подошел к столу.  
На открытой записной книжке было выведено красивым ангельским почерком:   
«Апельсиновые деревья».  
\- Ангел?  
Кроули потушил лампу и поднялся на второй этаж. Удивительное дело, чтобы Азирафаэль покинул свою обитель. Что-то, наверное, должно было произойти. Начав волноваться, уж не вспомнили ли об Ангеле наверху, Кроули обежал весь второй этаж. Он немного увлекся всем этим великолепием на улице и своим волнением, что даже забыл о том, что его Ангела можно было просто почувствовать. Чертыхнувшись и вздохнув, он прикрыл глаза и понял, что эфирное существо предпочло отсутствовать в своём магазинчике.  
\- Дерьмо, - выдохнул Кроули. Он почти ощутил себя также, как во время Армагеддона, а этого ему уж точно не хотелось. – Ну и где ты, а, Ангел?  
Он ещё постоял с секунду, смотря на свои ноги. Ох как он это не любил, чувствовать. Ангел был где-то в пределах Земли, но где точно, он не мог распознать. Кажется, тот блокировал свой след, какой умный ангел. Какой глупый-глупый, но восхитительно умный ангел. Вздохнув с облегчением и оттолкнувшись от перил, демон пошел к выходу.  
\- Вам лучше следить, чтобы ничего не произошло, пока ваш хозяин не вернётся? – Рявкнул Кроули в помещение, схватив своё пальто. – Понятно?  
Книги чуть качнулись на полках в недоумении и страхе, а ковер чуть сжался в размерах. Свет застыл в окнах, а пыль перестала летать по помещению.  
\- Умницы, - процедил демон, доставая новую пару очков из кармана.   
Кроули пошел искать своего Ангела, хлопнув дверью книжного магазина для успокоения.  
***  
\- Кроули! – компания из четырёх ребят прекратила свой снежный бой, удивленно смотря на появившегося из-под земли демона.  
Он неловко отряхивался от снега, пытался не разрушить свою прическу и всё время смотрел под ноги.  
\- Привет, пацан, - отсалютовал Адаму демон, когда убедился, что за ним никто не идёт снизу. – Как твои дела? Нового Армагеддона не планируешь?  
Пёс побежал на демона, сверкая красными глазищами и кусая за штанину.  
\- Пёс, нельзя.  
Кроули усмехнулся, смотря на попытки Цербера подпрыгнуть повыше.  
\- Что, адский пес, непривычно тебе в маленьком тельце?  
Пёс заскулил. Поджал уши и побежал к хозяину, опустив хвост. Он пристроился рядом с ногой Адама, зарываясь мордочкой в дутые штаны.  
Вот те на! Обиделся.  
Вся компания уставилась на пса.  
\- Ну, да ла-адно. – Протянул Кроули. - Так, детишки, к вам тут не залетал наш старый знакомый ангел?  
\- Мистер Азирафаэль? – Учтиво спросила Пеппер, отвлекаясь от скулящего Адского существа, в обиде поджавшего уши так сильно, что они почти превратились в пятна на голове.  
\- Да, тот самый белый крылатый любитель сладкого.  
Детишки замолчали и переглянулись. Они молчали, но в их взглядах можно было увидеть спор.  
\- Он не приходил, Мистер Кроули. – Неуверенно ответил Уэнслидейл.  
\- Пацан, - прошипел Кроули. – Если ты не знал, я прекрасно понимаю, когда мне врут. И я не советую делать это снова.  
\- Мы вам ничего не скажем, - гордо заявила Пеппер.  
\- Значит был, прекрасно, - Кроули чуть расслабился. – А теперь говори куда пошел.  
\- Зачем нам Вам что-то говорить? Вы пришли сюда через полгода и начинаете нас допрашивать! С чего Вы вообще взяли, что здесь кто-то был?  
Она звучала уверено, кидая выразительные взгляды на друзей. Кроули тяжело дышал, пытаясь справиться с раздражением. Ради Ангела, он старался не пользоваться вообще никакими способностями.  
\- Да-а-а, - Парниша в яркой зеленой шапке, которая съехала на ухо тоже повернулся к Кроули. - А Вы его потеряли? — Спросил Брайан, стаскивая с себя замерзшую шапку. — Я думал вы, типа, всегда вместе.  
\- Как видишь нет, мелкий, - шикнул на него Кроули.  
\- А почему ты думал, что он здесь? – Адам перехватил эту пытку своих друзей. – Как Пеппер и сказала, мы с вами с лета не виделись.  
У Кроули не было совести, но и Адам не просто мелкий пацан, он чертов Антихрист и то, что чувствовал Кроули могло быть просто страхом перед необузданной силой. Совсем не угрызениями совести.  
\- Эм... Ну-у. Мы были заняты, малец.  
\- Врете и не краснеете, — Пеппер скрестила руки на груди, шурша синей курткой.  
\- Конечно, я демон, милая вредная девочка. — Поднял свои очки Кроули, наклонился и гаденько улыбнулся девочке, сверкая вертикальными зрачками, самое маленькое, что можно было сделать.  
\- Вы не страшнее моей мамы во время Рождественской уборки, уж поверьте.  
Кроули ущемлено кашлянул, выпрямляясь, и натянул на себя очки. Пёс тявкнул из-за ноги Адама.  
\- На самом деле, — Кроули подошел к Адаму и положил ему руки на плечи. — Сегодня полгода с прекращения попытки Армагеддона. Я просто думал, что он пошел тебя поздравить, не предупредив меня. В прошлый раз его исчезновение не закончилось ничем хорошим, малец. Когда он был здесь и куда ушел?  
Адам обеспокоенно переглянулся с ребятами.  
\- Приходил сегодня утром, подарил мне шапку, поводок Псу и купил нам по ледянке.  
Пеппер шикнула на Адама, но Уэнслидейл схватил её за руку, останавливая.  
\- Он просил никому не говорить, куда он пошёл. Особенно вам. Хотя по сути он и нам-то не сказал.  
Демон вздохнул. Ему не нравилось, что его человеческое тело так реагировало на такие заявления, особенно не нравился спазм в груди. Другое ему не дадут, а забирать самому чужое тело было бы минимум неприятно.  
\- Что ж, значит, он где-то в другом месте, да?  
Кроули присел и погладил Цербера. Адам держал в своих руках яркий оранжевый поводок с принтом в виде апельсинов. Ребята молча смотрели, как пёс аккуратно наклоняет голову, подставляясь под поглаживания демона.  
\- Ты же знаешь, пацан, что мы тебя немного потеряли после твоего рождения?  
\- Меня?  
\- Ага, Ан... Азирафаэль сказал, что в любом злом деянии есть семя саморазрушения, но по сути, тебя перепутали сатанинские монашки с другим пацаном, который сейчас растет в семье американского посла.  
\- Дружить с тобой всё интереснее и интереснее, — вздохнул Уэнслидейл.  
\- О, не будь идиотом, Уэнслидейл. Это менее интересно, чем тот факт, что Адам покровитель Ада.  
\- Но быть сыном Американского посла явно веселее, чем повелителем Ада, — пожал плечами Брайан.  
\- А как его зовут? – - Улыбаясь перепалке своих друзей? спросил Адам. – Того мальчика?  
\- Ворлок.  
\- Маг? — Удивленно подняла брови Пеппер.  
\- Ну, да. – Подтвердил Кроули, переставая гладить Цербера. – Фантазия у монашек была явно ограниченная.  
\- Я бы хотел с ним познакомиться однажды, – улыбнулся Адам.  
Кроули встал и прислонился на дерево неподалеку. Адам смущенно улыбнулся и смял в руках мокрые варежки.  
\- А он?  
\- Ага, по сути твой брат.  
Ребята замолчали в неловкой тишине. Азирафаэль как-то пытался всё рассказать Адаму, может и Ворлоку, и встречу он планировал, но они слишком боялись покидать пределы изученного маршрута в Лондоне. Всё-таки их могли отследить. Их просто так не оставят, это не в привычках Высших и Низших сил.  
\- Может мы, ну, ты знаешь, сделаем нам встречу на день рождение, - Кроули просто повторил то, что последние полгода говорил Ангел. Он как курица-наседка хотел увидеть весь свой выводок.  
Ребята вмиг повеселели.  
\- День рождение ещё не скоро, но полгода с конца света сегодня! – Весело сказала Пеппер.  
\- Полгода серьёзная дата, — сказал Уэнслидейл.  
\- Да, надо отпраздновать, — поддержал Брайан.  
\- Вот, детишки, празднуйте. — Кроули зашагал к дороге, ведущей в деревню.  
В него прилетел снежок, прямо в голову. Он остановился и прошипел:  
\- И кто у нас такой смелый?  
\- Ты же только пришел, почему уходишь?  
Адам звучал даже обиженно. Пеппер дернулась в страшных воспоминаниях.  
\- Без Ангела это все не имеет смысла, малец... — вздохнул Кроули себе под нос.  
\- Останься. Хотя бы на ужин, — предложил Адам.  
Кроули подошёл к Антихристу, и чуть наклонился, чтобы смотреть мальчику в глаза.  
\- Когда найду этого ангела, обязательно вернусь.   
\- Ты врешь.  
Кроули демон, он должен был врать. Но когда Ангел вернётся, он действительно захочет увидеть Адама. Или проведать Ворлока. Кроули просто будет рядом. Ему не обязательно говорить правду Адаму, но он всё-таки говорит.  
\- Азирафаэль придет обязательно, а я просто буду поблизости. Держи, малец, — он снял с себя очки и протянул Адаму.  
Мальчик благодарно принял их, прижимая к холодной куртке. Он выглядит таким благодарным, что Кроули чуть не подавился воздухом. Поведешься с чистыми невинными существами и вот такое происходит. Непорядок.  
\- Развлекаетесь детишки, — он попытался быстро смыться, но Адам обнял его.  
\- Спасибо, что навестил, хоть и не без причины.  
Кроули вздохнул и досчитал до пяти про себя. Он легко ударил по яркому оранжевому помпону, так похожему на яркий апельсин, на Адамовой синей шапке и чуть улыбнулся. Да черт!  
\- Ну, все-все, малец, мне пора.  
Адам отпустил своего крёстного и нацепил на себя очки.  
\- Я похож на Кроули?  
\- Скорее уж на робота из "Звездных Войн".  
\- Не, скорее на тех странных роботов из того шоу, которое идет по воскресеньям, - как всегда возразил Пеппер Брайан. – УНИЧТОЖИТЬ!  
Кроули уже почти дошел до дороги, как в него снова прилетел снежок.  
\- Адам, не з-зли меня.  
\- Приезжайте почаще, оба, с вами весело, — заявил улыбающийся Адам.  
\- Ага, — Кроули махнул рукой.  
\- Мне кажется, он нам лжёт, — серьезно заявил Брайан.  
\- Дать команду обстрела? — Пеппер наклонилась к земле.  
\- Разрешение на обстрел выдано, – ехидно улыбнулся Адам.  
\- Наступаем!  
В Кроули полетели снежки на бешеной скорости.  
\- Эй, эй! Мелкие сошки!  
\- Оскорбление стороны противника! Кидаемся жёлтыми снежками.  
\- Нет, вы не можете, — предупреждающее сверкнул глазами Кроули.  
Пёс тем временем уже готовил материалы для желтых снежков.  
\- Наступай!  
\- Бож.. Дья… Да твою же мать! Небо! Небо, за что мне это все?  
Кроули стремительно начал опускаться под землю. Нужно было залезть поближе к поверхности, чтобы Вельзевул не вызвала его к себе на очередную ванную со святой водой.  
\- И прощальный белый снежок! — Закричал Адам.  
Он самый и попал Кроули в лицо, когда тот спустился на достаточную глубину.   
\- Мелкие гаденыши, — вздохнул Кроули.  
Ребятишки почти не изменились с их последней встречи. Только выросли немного. Кроули мог понять это хотя бы потому, что одежда сидела на них уже не так хорошо. Совсем не потому, что их взгляд стал более осознанный. Такое обычно замечает Ангел, а Кроули смотрит лишь на внешний облик. Обычно он просто полагается на Ангела… Который запретил детишкам говорить о том, что он был здесь.  
\- Ангел, где же ты..?

* * *

  
Кроули был уверен, что однажды его всё-таки застукает Вельзевул. Шастать по заброшенным демоническим каналам было крайне опасно. Можно было наткнуться на какую-нибудь нечисть или, в самом деле, на вагон метро! Напридумывали людишки… И вот и не поймёшь, строят ли они туннели, чтобы быть ближе к аду и небоскребы, чтобы быть ближе к раю или им просто нечем заняться? Наверное, всё-таки им нечем заняться.  
Он вылез на окраине Сент-Джеймсского парка и огляделся по сторонам, надеясь, что никто его не заметил. Он очень удачно стоял за огромным кустом. В Лондоне не было снега, наверное, потому, что здесь не было своего детеныша Дьявола, хотя если судить по разговорам людей, одна такая была и сидела на месте Премьер-Министра. Кроули не был заинтересован в политике, ему хватало другой иерархии.  
Он поправил свои черные волосы, которые немного растрепались из-за постоянных путешествий по старым каналам. А он так старался сегодня утром, ангел обычно любил хвалить его прически.  
\- Мадам Трэйси, отпустите меня уже, я никуда больше не уйду.  
Кроули застыл на месте, услышав знакомый голос. Помянешь чертёнка, он тут как тут.  
\- Пообещай, Ворлок, что больше не будешь общаться с подозрительными типами.  
\- Это был мой бывший садовник!  
\- Что ты с ним разглагольствуешь! Ведьмак он и в семье посла будет Ведьмаком.  
\- Я не виноват, что меня так назвали!  
\- Ты, маленький..!  
Кроули выглянул из-за дерева. Удивительная картина: мадам Трэйси держала Сержанта Шедвелла за плечи и уводила в сторону от сложившего руки на груди Ворлока. О, Кроули мог бы даже и прослезиться: его воспитанник доводит взрослых до белого каленья! Но сначала он расспросит ещё разок про этого горе-садовника, а потом уже похвалит. Даже такие маленькие злые деяния Кроули предпочитал поощрять.  
\- Милый, иди покорми уток, мы сейчас придем. Не говори с незнакомцами! Идём, Сержант.  
\- Этот маленький…  
\- Его родители дают нам работу, глупый мой, ты должен быть сдержан.  
Мальчик пнул камень под своими ногами и пошел к ограде. В воде привычно плавали утки. Он был раздражен до крайней степени и почти готов был что-нибудь разбить. Так он поступал в детстве, требуя внимания (полностью перенял привычку приёмной матери), но вместо этого он лишь злобно смотрел на воду. Кроули поправил свой костюм, одернул пальто и пристроился рядом с пацаном, который злобно кидался в уток кусочками сплющенного хлеба.  
\- Неправильно кидаешь, малец. Попробуй скрутить из хлеба шарик и кидай не в голову, а в крыло, они будут забавно ими махать.  
\- Няня! – Ворлок смотрел на Кроули с изумлением в глазах. – Точнее… Я не знаю…  
\- Да-да, пацан, это я, няня, привет. – Кроули сдавленно усмехнулся, смотря на смущенного парня. Ну, это была не его идея явиться в дом посла именно под видом девушки. Вот, смутил пацана.  
\- В колготках смотришься лучше, - улыбнулся Ворлок и обнял Кроули.  
Ладно, он маленький мальчик, который соскучился по няне, Кроули не мог его не обнять в ответ.  
\- Думаешь? А то я вот давно задумывался о смене стиля.  
Ворлок выглядел до нельзя довольным. Он тоже немного подрос, всё-таки отрезал свои длинные волосы и смотрелся уже более осознанным мальчишкой, а не вредным ребенком, каким был, честно, всегда.  
\- А почему ты не пришел вместе с Братом Франциском? Мы виделись не так давно, честно говоря. Может пару часов назад.  
Кроули сдавленно кашлянул. Этот ангел... Найдет, каждое перышко повыдёргивает.  
\- Я его ищу как раз, не скажешь куда он отправился.  
Ворлок замолчал и кинул в утку шариком из хлеба.  
\- Вообще, он сказал никому не говорить, что я его видел, но Мадам Трэйси увидела его, когда он отдавал мне подарок. Она практически впала в истерику, а Мистер Шедвелл начал ругаться на всю улицу. Стыд-то какой…  
Кроули засмеялся. Ну, да… Соседство душ в теле Мадам Трэйси, наверное, было малоприятным. А Шедвелл не мог не оказаться рядом, слишком похожи эти двое.  
\- Они теперь за тобой присматривают, да, пацан?  
\- Ага, я на них отыгрываюсь, когда не получается что-то в секции плаванья.  
\- Вот и молодец, - похлопал его по плечу Кроули. – Это всё, что мне нужно было, я пойду, пожалуй.  
\- Но ты только пришёл!  
Так, ну, чисто гипотетически, влияние Антихриста могло передаться и Ворлоку, поэтому Кроули снова испытывал это точно-не-совесть чувство. Он замялся, теребя край пальто, быстро думая о том, как ему по-быстрому смыться.  
\- Да, но мне нужно уйти. – Кроули потер переносицу и достал из кармана связку ключей. Он отсоединил он связки один брелок с кактусом и вручил его Ворлоку. – Держи, маленький презент.  
Ворлок принял брелок и достал из кармана маленький оберег. Такие делал Ангел.  
\- Вы очень схоже мыслите. – Усмехнулся он. - И давно вы вместе?  
\- Дав… Мы не вместе, пацан.  
\- Ага-а-а, - протянул Ворлок, убирая маленькие безделушки в карман. – Я понял.  
\- Ты! – Раздалось громкий вскрик недалеко от них. – Это ты!  
Шедвелл стоял недалеко от них, держась за руку Мадам Трэйси и менял цвет своего лица от красного до мертвецки бледного за секунду.  
\- Ты-ы! Ещё один! Ух я вам, гадам пернатым сейчас!  
Мадам Трэйси ударила Кроули своей дамской сумочкой.  
\- Ай! Эй, аккуратней!  
\- Пошёл отсюда вон! Вон!  
Кроули изумленно уставился на них, но Мадам Трэйси было не остановить. Она колотила его и проклинала.  
\- Я только избавилась от кошмаров по ночам!  
Долго размышлять не было смысла и Кроули начал отступать назад, обращаясь к Ворлоку.  
\- Я навещу тебя летом, окей? Познакомлю с одним пацаном и его оравой. Он тебе понравится.  
\- Ты обещал!  
Шедвелл схватил Ворлока и прижал к себе, уводя от Кроули.  
\- Изыди, гад! Никогда больше не возвращайтесь к нам! Мы только начали жить новой жизнью!  
\- Я воспитывал этого пацана до недавних событий, так что в вашей новой жизни я сомневаюсь.  
\- Уйди, нечисть! – Мадам Трэйси достала из-под куртки крестик.  
Кроули застыл в шоке и оскорблении. Мадам Трэйси испуганно застыла рядом.  
\- Это уже неуважение, Мадам Трэйси. От того, кто был с нами во время Конца Света, это просто неуважение. Ваши обвинения меня или Ангела никак не помогут вам. Если Вы действительно напуганы всем этим, то я сожалею, но ничего сделать не могу. Вы, как и мы, оказались втянутыми в это против нашей воли. – Кроули сверкал глазами из-под темных стекол, вызвав громкое «Воу» от Ворлока. – Только вы – людишки, можете жить дальше, ведь Раю и Аду плевать на вас до тех пор, пока вы не умрете, вы невидимы для них из-за Адама, вы в безопасности.  
Демон увидел, как расслабляется женщина, как перестаёт бледнеть и стискивать пацана Шедвелл.  
\- П-правда?  
\- О, да, поверьте мне. Вы в безопасности! А вот мы - нет! И как вы смеете, находясь в похожей ситуации постоянного страха из-за ваших сновидений угрожать мне, для кого жизнь - ваш самый жуткий кошмар. Вы, люди, вечно боитесь за себя, не думаете о других! Вы заставляете и настаивае…те.  
Кроули чуть поперхнулся, понимая смысл своих слов. Они ведь с ангелом скрывались только потому, что Кроули испугался. Он так боялся за их шкуру, что буквально вынудил ангела запереться в книжном магазине. Неудивительно, что Ангел сбежал. Он устал от него. О, какой же он идиот.  
\- Быть человеком… - выплюнул он. - Отвратительно просто.  
\- Ой! – Вспыхнул Ворлок.  
\- Что? Я просто озвучил этот такой простой и ясный факт.  
Его окатили водой и Кроули в ужасе поднял глаза на Шедвелла. Мужчина держал в руках бутылку обычной (О, Небо!) воды и устало смотрел на него.  
\- Не тебе судить людей. Разве ты и Ангел не пробыли здесь много тысяч лет.  
\- Чего?! – Ворлок был просто в восторге от всего происходящего.  
\- Вы оба были с людьми достаточно долго, чтобы понять нас. Нам всем бывает страшно.  
Кроули тяжело дышал и тихо матерился.  
\- Уходи, пожалуйста, уходи, - попросила Мадам Трэйси. – Нам хватило твоего друга, который осудил нас во всех возможных злодеяниях, тебя ещё не хватало.  
\- Всё! Ухожу я, ухожу.  
\- Ты обещал навестить! И передай Брату Франциску, что он тоже обещал меня проведать!  
\- Передам, пацан.  
\- Идите уже! – Мадам Трэйси в последний раз замахнулась сумочкой и, поменяв траекторию её полета поворотом кисти, взяла за руки Шедвелла и Ворлока, уводя от демона.  
Кроули стоял, смотря вслед выбивающемуся Ворлоку и, вздохнув, в последний раз махнул пацану рукой. Он аккуратно погрузился под землю, слыша обрывки мальчишеского голоса.  
\- Ничего себе! Это так круто!  
Кроули спустился вниз и вздохнул. Чтобы ещё раз он пошёл навещать Мадам Трэйси… Уж очень тяжелая у неё сумочка. Во всяком случае Кроули теперь знал, что сказать Ангелу при встрече. Наверное, «прости» из демонических уст было бы достаточно шокирующе, чтобы Азирафаэль забыл обо всем.

* * *

  
\- О, Небо… - Кроули уже подумывал примкнуть к язычеству или, хотя бы, к буддизму. Ему нравился их философский подход.  
Хотя, с тем количеством гнева, с которым он вылез на поверхность абы где, покрытый песком прямо по мокрому плащу, никакого дзэна не постичь. Да ещё и какой-то соленый запах в нос ударил. Стоп!  
Он остановил свой словесный поток ругательств и осмотрелся вокруг. Было слишком жарко, уж не мог он случайно провалиться чуть глубже под землю… Не хватало только этого, для полного счастья.   
Нет, серой не пахло, да и вокруг был песочек и пальмы. Он обернулся, сзади шумело море, а солнце отражалось в маленьких волнах. Значит, он на месте.  
Люди частенько называют такие места раем. Нетронутый человеком, чистый и невинный кусочек земли. Смешные такие… Это всё равно, что завалить свой дом хламом, а потом с завистью смотреть на чистый соседский дом. Убрались бы хотя бы…  
Нет, Эдем был другим. Кроули помнил его и точно знал, что там было побольше зелени и она была совершенно другой. Вообще для сверхъестественного существа он отличался довольно скудной памятью. Он помнил только то, что ему было нужно. А это примерно 6000 лет, плюс какие-то обрывочные воспоминания до падения. Само падение он предпочитал не вспоминать, потому что крылья потом гудят от остаточной боли.  
\- Ну, уж если не тут, то я не знаю… - Кроули скинул с себя плащ и отряхнул его.  
Ангел в самом деле мог сгонять в Калифорнию, чтобы проверить ту милую Ведьму и её личного Ведьмолова. Кроули даже думать о возможных развлечениях пары в данных образах не желал.  
Он поднял голову и увидел дом, черт его подери, прямо в скале… Он не мог использовать крылья, его бы обнаружили, он не мог снова лезть под землю, пришлось бы рыть новый канал, а это совершенно неприемлемо. А ещё более неприемлемо – не найти ангела!  
\- Я его лично сожгу в адском пламени, если он не найдется до конца дня.  
Он увидел лестницу и припустил по ней бегом. Зайти, поздороваться, шикнуть на них, спросить где ангел, если здесь, то забрать, если нет, то свалить. Всё. План прекрасный и не требующий больше никаких телодвижений. Ну, кроме тех, что он уже совершает, поднимаясь по лестнице.  
\- Почему ангелы не внушили всем, что лифты и эскалаторы на горах – отличная, блядь, идея?  
Зелень вокруг страдала от жары не меньше, чем Кроули. Он непроизвольно подумал о том дне, когда Ангел увидел его маленькую оранжерею. Этот пернатый так расхвалил его растения, что они неделю отказывались расти как следует. Он даже демонстративно отрезал один побег у фикуса. Но стали его слушаться только тогда, когда их об этом попросил Азирафаэль. Даже кактус расцвел после комплимента Ангела. Чтобы его, этого белого и эфирного.  
Кроули вскарабкался на террасу и лег на пол, устало кряхтя и мыча. Его многовековая оболочка явно не была готова к такому приключению. Нет, срочно надо переходить на какое-нибудь щадящее питание, ведь тело ему никто не даст.   
\- Кто там? Эй, у меня молоток!  
\- Кха-кха! Блядь! – демон перевернулся на живот и оперся локтем на пол. – Ебать, конечно, вы забрались.  
\- Кроули? – Ньютон стоял в посереди террасы, действительно, держа в руках молоток. – И вы? Вы что здесь делаете?  
\- И Вы?! О! Прекрасно, блядь! – Крехтел демон. - У вас разве нет лифта?!  
\- Эм, есть вообще-то… - Ньютон указал на коробку с металлическими дверями, которая стояла под крышей. Это точно, совершенно определенно был лифт. – Вы поднимались с пляжа?  
Кроули стянул очки и сверкнул глазищами.  
\- Может вам водички? – невозмутимо спросил Ньют.  
\- Делай что хочешь, - вздохнул Кроули, поднимаясь на ноги.  
Вот и какой из него демон, если его даже этот парень не боится? Наверное, такой же, как из Пса получился Цербер.  
Ньют тем временем уже принёс Кроули воды и предложил пройти в дом.  
\- Что вас сюда привело?Почему вы не пришли вместе с Азирафаэлем?  
Кроули готов был взвыть, а потом разбить этот милый стакан о голову Ньюта. Ну, серьёзно, где его чувство такта?  
\- О, вы приехали к Анафеме? Я могу позвать. - Ньют тараторил и улыбался. Счасливые люди, как же это бесило Кроули. - Может потом взглянете на коллекцию моих горшков? Знаете, нашёл себе занятие, которое не предполагает работы за компьютером. Удивительно, но гончарный станок меня слушается. – Он не волновался, он просто был искренне рад появлению демона и это было просто ужасно. Ну кто будет рад сверхъестественному злому существу, которое потягивает воду со льдом, сидя на дорогущем барном стуле. – Анафема, милая!  
Кроули попробовал снова досчитать до пяти, но Ньют уже начал предлагать ему фрукты и демон взорвался.  
\- Стоп! – Он щелкнул пальцами.  
Ньют застыл на месте с абсолютно нечитаемым выражением лица. Кроули не пользовался ничем подобным уже полгода, поэтому был не совсем уверен на счет долговечности его демонического «чуда», но искренне обрадовался этому.  
\- Неужели… – демон откинул голову назад. – Тишина.  
Он отпил воду из стакана и разгрыз один кусочек льда в попытке успокоиться. Получалось плохо, потому что любая секунда была на счету. Они с Ангелом буквально пытались засечь, сколько им можно пользоваться своими чудесами, ведь долгое воздержание могло привести к всплеску энергии, а это им не нужно было от слова вообще.  
Кроули откашлялся и сложил руки на груди.  
\- Итак, Ведьмолов, к вам приходил Ангел, так?  
\- Да, Кроули, Вы первые, кто пришёл нас навестить за полгода.  
\- Куда он ушёл?  
\- Он не сказал, лишь подарил нам ту милую книгу про цитрусовые деревья.  
\- Отлично! Прекрасно! Пока! – Кроули соскочил со своего стула и закинул в рот остальные кубики льда, хрустя ими с особой силой.  
\- Стоять, у меня стрела, смоченная святой водой.  
Кроули поднял руки вверх.  
\- Разворачивайся, медленно, - процедила Анафема.  
\- Ведьмина правнучка, привет, давно не виделись!  
\- Кроули? – Анафема немного опустила арбалет, со стрел которого действительно падали капли. – Почему ты здесь?  
\- Потерял кое-кого, здесь не нашёл, так, я пойду? – Кроули пытался вложить в голос как можно больше непринуждённости, главное, чтобы только она убрала оружие.  
Анафема бросила быстрый взгляд на своего парня и, сощурив глаза, посмотрела на демона.  
\- А он?  
\- Может так лучше? – Попытался демон.  
Без лишних слов девушка направила на демона арбалет, а руку положила на спусковой крючок.  
\- Ладно! Ладно! Не обязательно быть такой вспыльчивой, - он щелкнул пальцами и Ньют осел на пол. – Ох, уж эти эмигранты… Я свободен?  
Демон уже стал боком идти к лифту, как Анафема снова пресекла его попытки.  
\- Стоп!  
Кроули развернулся к ней с гаденькой улыбочкой. Ведьма была явно не настроена на прекращение их милого общения. Жуть, ещё и на мушке держала Кроули.  
\- Ты искал Азирафаэля?  
\- Это не важно, правда. Тебе незачем знать.  
\- Тебе не хочется знать, куда он ушёл? – Она выглядела уже менее пугающей, но без арбалета было бы ещё лучше.  
Кроули застыл на месте, смотря в глаза ведьмы.  
\- Я помогу, - Ананфема опустила арбалет и прислонила его к кухонной тумбе. – Если приведешь его в чувства, я смогу помочь тебе, – она бросила взгляд на Ньюта, который так и лежал на полу.  
\- Эм, ведьмочка, я не могу. Если ты, конечно, не хочешь наплыв демонов сюда.  
\- Тогда я не скажу тебе, где ангел.  
Кроули смотрел на неё в упор. Ведьма сложила руки на груди и смотрел на него из-под своих очков. Удивительно. Как ей было не жарко в платье в пол, причем темного цвета, но Кроли не задавал вопросов.  
\- Ну, если что, припугни их этим, – вздохнул демон и подошел к лежащему без чувств парню.  
\- Я смогу защитить себя, уж поверь. Азирафаэль нам рассказал о способах защиты. – Уверено сказала Анафема. - И подарил ту милую книжку о цитрусовых.  
\- Не сомневаюсь… - Кроули присел и положил два пальца на лоб парня. – Давай, вставай горшочный гений и научись обсуждать свои проблемы с девушкой.  
Ньют резко вздохнул и открыл глаза. Анафема тут же присела рядом, а Кроули просто откинулся назад, прислоняясь спиной к кухонному острову.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Милая, давай переедем! Я так хочу пообщаться с людьми, ты не представляешь!  
Анафема вздрогнула.  
\- Ты хочешь?  
\- Да, я хочу! Я так хочу обратно в Англию! Мы можем открыть бизнес, работать с людьми и…  
\- Да не сейчас же! – Воскликнул Кроули. – О, небо…  
Анафема смахнула слёзы со своих глаз и помогла Ньюту подняться. Тот смотрел на Кроули с каким-то страхом и уважением.  
\- Иди, тебе лучше лечь. Я приду к тебе позже.  
\- Хорошо, – Ньют проковылял вглубь дома.  
Кроули просто закрыл глаза и глубоко дышал.  
\- Спасибо тебе, я думала, он никогда не захочет уехать отсюда.  
\- Все ваши проблемы от того, что вы не говорите. Вечная проблема человечества. Вы просто навязываете своё мнение или соглашаетесь с мнением других. Нет диалога.  
Он вздохнул, поняв, что сам был не лучше. Анафема смотрела на демона с легкой улыбкой, в которой читалась издевка. Она видела, как он устал, а его аура была опустошена постоянными переживаниями. Яркий оранжевый, какой обычно была аура Кроули, сменилась на едва заметный персиковый.  
\- Не хотите пройти в комнату?  
\- Нет, ведьма, просто скажи, что хотела, и я испарюсь.  
Анафема села на пол напротив Кроули. И протянула руку так, чтобы Кроули положил свою ладонь на её. Демон открыл один глаз, осматривая ведьму и протянутую руку. С ругательством он протянул ей свою и выпрямился, открывая второй глаз.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что это всего лишь оболочка, да?  
\- Да, я осведомлена.  
Кроули усмехнулся, наблюдая за тем, как ведьма осматривает линии на его руке. Она протянула другую руку и Кроули положил на неё другую ладонь. С лицом ювелира она осмотрела каждую трещинку на чужих ладонях и резко дернула за мизинец. Она ощупала его и потом тоже самое проделала с мизинцем другой руки.  
\- И что ты ищешь? Если нить судьбы, то я тотчас ухожу.  
\- Я должна была проверить, - улыбнулась Анафема.  
\- О, небо… Ведьма, мы сверхъестественные существа! У нас нет нити судьбы!  
\- Вообще-то есть, – Анафема положила два пальца висок Кроули. – Она не такая, как у людей, но она сформировавшаяся и очень древняя.  
\- Будь добра, не напоминай мне, что я старее мира.  
Анафема улыбнулась и закрыла глаза, чуть массируя чужой висок. Она была сосредоточена и уверена в своих действиях. Кроули всё ещё не доверял этой дамочке, но если она скажет, где Ангел, то он может даже смоется где-то в другом месте, чтобы по его следу не пришли демоны. В благодарность, скажем так.  
\- Может расслабишься? Твои мысли немного мешают.  
Кроули кашлянул и постарался не думать ни о чем, но как-то получалось только об ангеле.  
\- Спасибо, так легче, - Анафема улыбалась. – Если прекратишь думать о моём убийстве станет ещё легче.  
Кроули закатил глаза и хотел уже что-то сказать, но Анафема убрала руку от его виска и поднялась.   
\- Ну, он однозначно на Земле.  
\- Да ты что, ведьма! А то я уже не догадался?!  
Она прошла к карте, висящей на стене и взяла карандаш и кнопку из коробочки, которая висела рядом. Она обвела карандашом какую-то сушу на карте и через минуту размышлений поставила кнопку где-то на краю этой области.  
\- Нирди, Греция.  
\- Отлично, как там говорится… Спасибо.  
Кроули вскочил на ноги и зашагал к лифту.  
\- Знаешь, - окликнул его Анафема перед самым лифтом. – Лучше прислушивайся к собственным советам. Многое поможет решить.  
Кроули скривился и надел на себя очки.  
\- Ой, замолчи, ведьма.  
Анафема помахала ему на прощание и дождалась, пока лифт не доедет до конца. Она глубоко вздохнула и зашагала в дом, чтобы наконец-то поговорить со своим парнем, который когда-то слишком сильно всего боялся.  
Это нормально, преодолевать страхи. Они смогут сделать это вместе. Пусть даже и с легкой демонической руки. И ангельского настояния поговорить.

* * *

  
Кроули снова вдохнул морской воздух. Вокруг было не так жарко, как на побережье, где жили ведьма и её охотник за ведьмами. Здесь было даже прохладно.  
\- Ты не серьёзен, Ангел…  
Кроули осмотрелся вокруг: лазурное небо, маленькие аккуратные домики, зелень вокруг и запах солёного моря. Он поправил очки на переносице и осмотрелся.  
Если ангел был не здесь, то Кроули не знал где ему ещё быть. Он просто надеялся, что Ведьма была права и Азирафаэль здесь. Он обязан был быть здесь. Так сказал эта (совершенно невозможная к существованию по мнению Кроули) нить судьбы. Всё вокруг было спокойно и мирно. Как…  
\- В Раю… Ну, конечно ты здесь.  
Какой же он дурак! Где же ещё ему быть, как не в Греции, которая почти что копия Эдемского сада.  
\- Да, действительно райское место, – рядом с ним стояла рыжеволосая женщина в джинсовом комбинезоне и розовой футболке. – Впервые в Нидри?  
Кроули молчал, осматривая женщину. Появилась из ниоткуда, уж не могла она видеть, как он вынырнул из-под земли. На всякий случай он поправил свои очки, чтобы они плотнее прилегали к голове. Она улыбалась ему какой-то дежурно-искренней улыбкой. Странно, или она просто улыбалась так всем или действительно была искренна, а может просто всем улыбалась искренне. Странная женщина. Кроули был более чем уверен, что она попадёт в рай. Слишком уж правильная, но всё ещё живой человек.  
\- Да, да впервые.  
\- Оу, вам просто необходимо увидеть водопады, тут недалеко даже пешком. – Оживилась женщина. – Можете, конечно, понежится на берегу, если вы их любителей спокойного отдыха. Ну, или увидеть наши церкви, если верующий. Они очень красиво выполнены, просто загляденье.  
\- Ага, - протянул гласные Кроули, разминая плечи.  
\- Ещё у нас есть потрясающие местные казино. Играют в основном в покер и без денег, поэтому вам нечего бояться.  
\- Ага, да. Конечно….  
Раз эта женщина вызвалась быть его гидом, то пусть будет полезной.  
\- Слушайте, а где я могу найти апельсиновые деревья?  
\- Апельсиновые деревья?  
Женщина рассмеялась, закидывая голову назад, позволяя солнцу играть в её рыжих волосах. Кроули уставился на неё с высоко поднято бровью.  
\- Оглянитесь. Они везде.  
Кроули крутанул головой. Они стояли на тихой улочке, уставленной аккуратными белыми домами. В каждом дворе росли апельсиновые деревья. Действительно смешно. Если бы Кроули не был так измотан постоянными вопросами о местонахождении Ангела и аккуратными передвижениями по старым дьявольским каналам, то посмеялся бы тоже.  
\- Отдыхайте, добро пожаловать в Грецию.  
\- Ага…  
Женщина пошла по улице, сорвав с ближайшего дерева апельсин.  
\- Хотя знаете, у нас тут поселился недавно очень милый мужчина. Я не знаю, что он делает с апельсинами, но вкуснее его фруктов нет на всём острове. Если попросите, может он вам покажет свой сад.  
Кроули поправил очки, пытаясь спрятать выдох, полный облегчения.  
\- Где мне найти его?  
\- Он живет на востоке. Просто идите в ту сторону на запах апельсинов. Сразу поймете, что на правильном пути, когда увидите белый забор, за которым много-много апельсиновых деревьев.  
\- Мне проще по адресу.  
\- Сколько живу на Земле, никогда не могла ориентироваться по адресам, – улыбнулась женщина. – Не всё порой должно быть строго и точно, безошибочно. Иначе мы начинаем жить в страхе ошибиться. Мне кажется, порой стоит всё отпустить, прочувствовать момент и посмотреть, как оно пойдет. Расслабьтесь и наслаждайтесь, мой друг.  
Кроули смотрел на неё до тех пор, пока женщина не скрылась за поворотом. Откровенно странная женщина. Кроули повел плечами, прогоняя мурашки на спине.  
\- Чёрт, адрес был бы полезнее, - прошипел он.  
Кроули не любил чувствовать, потому что откровенно не умел. Но Ангелу это не стоило и ломаного гроша – найти Кроули. Кроули же находил других демонов по характерному запаху и холодку по коже, а Ангелов по громкому голосу и обжигающему кожу ощущению. Другие не контролировали рядом с Кроули свои силы, как делал Азирафаэль.  
\- Ладно, где же ты?  
Он остановился, пытаясь сориентироваться на местности, чтобы пойти на восток. Когда он всё-таки определился с дорогой и пошел, его кожу чуть отдало жаром. Кажется, он не ошибся.   
Апельсиновые деревья отдавали свои последние плоды, уже не такие яркие и сочные, как в начале сезона, но на фоне яркого неба, под шум далеких волн и птиц, они казались безумно яркими. Да, это слишком напоминало рай. Единственное, что не было райским – люди. Они попадались в каждом дворе весело переговариваясь, смеясь, ругаясь или плача. Этот рай был наполнен людьми, со всеми их несовершенствами. От этого и не походил на настоящий Эдем.  
Кроули мог воспользоваться очередным дьявольским заброшенным каналом, но ему так все это, простите, осточертело, что он лишь шел по узенькому тротуару, засунув руки в карманы.  
Вокруг зеленое разнообразие поражало красотой, а запутанные в проводах столбы создавали эту двойственность Земли, которая откровенно симпатизировала Кроули. Здесь никто не был совсем плохим или совсем добрым. Люди сами не могли понять этой чертовщины, как судить кто виноват, а кто нет, кто злой, а кто добрый. Они были разные, а не просто злой, просто добрый. Не просто Ангел и просто Демон. Они были тем, кем хотели.  
Солнце спешило встретиться с морем, когда Кроули остановился у белого забора в конце улицы на холме. Огромные апельсиновые деревья были увешаны плодами. Чудеса, да и только.  
Кроули пришлось сделать пару глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться перед тем, как увидеть этого ангелочка, который даже демона в могилу загонит.  
\- Ангел! – Кроули решил для начала покричать. – Хотя о чём я…  
Голубые ворота были приоткрыты и Кроули ничего не стоило просто пройти внутрь. Домик так же стоял открытым, сверкая красной крышей в лучах уходящего солнца. Справа от домика росли кусты какой-то ягоды, а слева была маленькая беседка. За беседкой росли деревья. Кроули прошел беседку и остановился. Ну, будь ты не ладен!  
Азирафаэль лежал на земле, оперевшись спиной на ствол дерева и спал. Когда-то Кроули научил его так делать и это было его самым кошмарным решением. Ангел проспал половину 14 века! А то, что он видел сейчас, могло бы и сравниться с тем ущербом, который нанёс ему ангел тогда. Лежать на земле в окружении старых книг с тарелкой апельсинов неподалёку у него получалось просто великолепно.  
\- Кхем, Ангел.  
\- Боже мой, что там… – ангел открыл глаза со вздохом.  
Он лежал на корнях еще несколько секунд, привыкая к небу, которое окрасилось в оранжево-розовые цвета. Как только ангел огляделся и увидел Кроули, он неловко заерзал на месте.  
\- Кроули? – Ангел казался растрепанным и каким-то смущённым. Словно демон подловил его за чем-то неподобающим ангелам. Они замолчали, а потом Азирафаэль встряхнулся и легко улыбнулся Кроули. – Оу, милый друг, что ты тут забыл?  
\- Апельсиновое дерево, серьезно, Ангел?  
Азирафаэль смущенно улыбнулся и усмехнулся себе под нос.  
\- А почему бы нет?  
Кроули снял с себя очки и растрепал свои волосы. Этот белокрылый гад… Ух, Кроули не пожалел бы на него яда, если бы вообще смог что-либо сделать с ним. Скорее бы укусил бы себя за собственный хвост, чем реально начал сражаться бы с этим вот. И сейчас Ангел был в безопасности, значит, демон мог расслабиться.  
\- Двигайся, – скомандовал он, присматривая местечко рядом с ангелом.  
\- Но что именно ты здесь делаешь, Кроули? Я же никому не сказал, куда я направился. – Азирафаэль подвинулся, перетаскивая с собой книгу и тарелку с фруктами.  
\- Ну, как тебе объяснить, мой пернатый друг… Я пришел в лавку, чтобы напиться в честь полгода с конца Армагеддона, а тебя там не было. Думаю, тебе не нужно напоминать, что было в прошлый раз, когда ты пропал, правда ведь? – Шикнул на него демон. – Действительно, ты всего лишь захотел понежиться на солнышке в этом отвратительном месте, отдаленно напоминающим райский сад, при этом навестив всех наших знакомых.  
\- Ты злишься на меня? - Азирафаэль удивленно уставился на него, сжимая в руках апельсин.  
\- А я не должен? – Рявкнул Кроули, отбирая из чужих рук фрукт. – Я Демон - кладезь негативных эмоций!   
\- Ты злишься потому что я не предупредил тебя?  
\- Я не хочу это обсуждать.  
\- Кроули… Но ведь… – Азирафаэль уставился на надутого демона, подбрасывающего апельсин в небо. – А как же твоя идея с Альфа Центаврой?  
\- Я предлагал с-сбежать вместе или хотя бы предупредил о том, где искать меня! – Вспылил Кроули, не контролируя агрессивное шипение. – Ты, противный ангел, я не обсуждаю с тобой это ни минуты больше!  
Кроули отвернулся и демонстративно сложил руки у груди. Он ощущал себя Цербером, которому он сам с утра мягко намекнул на его миниатюрность. Кажется, пребывание на Земле действительно сделало его слишком мягким. Демона! Демона сделать мягким!  
\- О, милый мой, – Ангел тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Что? – Рявкнул в ответ он, чуть разворачиваясь корпусом.  
Азирафаэль подтянулся на руках и прижался к спине Кроули боком, складывая голову на ствол дерева. Глаза были какие-то потерянные, а губы улыбались усталой улыбкой.  
\- Не прячь глаза, нас здесь всё равно никто не увидит, – ангел потянулся к дужке чужих очков.  
Кроули дернулся назад и начал шипеть тихое «я с-с-сам», но Ангел смотрел на него минимум оскорбленно. Если Адама он, в принципе, гипотетически, мог бояться (иначе никак, у демонов нет совести, помните?), то тут он уже не знал, что за напасть его настигла. Он выдохнул и позволил Ангелу стянуть с себя очки. Они молчали и смотрели друг на друга какое-то время. Устало и как-то затравленно. Кроули определённо от того, что бегал весь день по старым дьявольским каналам и делал то, что совершенно не свойственно его натуре – общение, даже милое общение, с людьми. А вот Азирафаель…  
\- Я устал, Кроули. – Честно сказал он, прочитав в чужих глазах вопрос. – Мы полгода сидели взаперти, каждый в своей обители, порой ты выбирался ко мне в магазин. Я бы не сказал, что это было плохо, но я постоянно боялся, что за мной придут. Ты их знаешь, это точно не будут слова благодарности.  
Кроули вздохнул и развернулся, делая так, чтобы Азирафаэль лежал на его плече. Головы их едва соприкасались.   
\- Тебе разве не страшно?  
\- Давай не обо мне, Ангел…  
\- Мне вот страшно. Я боюсь Бога, боюсь ангелов, боюсь очередного Армагеддона, боюсь, что снова придется с кем-то сражаться, что придется принимать решения, совсем мне не свойственные по природе и… – он замолчал на минуту. – Честно говоря, мне немного страшно терять связь. Мы так лихо попытались разорвать связи, что мне страшно, а не разорвали ли мы их совсем.  
\- Это нормально бояться, Ангел. Всё боятся.  
\- Но не Ангелы.  
\- Демоны по идее тоже не должны, но…  
Дальше он не продолжил, лишь вспомнил, как шлялся сегодня везде, пытаясь отыскать Азирафаэля. Он взял чужую руку и крепко сжал, смотря на контраст смуглой и молочной кожи. На пальце у Ангела золотом поблескивало украшение. Демон аккуратно провёл по нему пальцем, почувствовав покалывание в виске. Странная реакция, наверное, просто реакция божественного на демоническое.  
\- О, Кроули, прости. Я всё о себе, ты в такой же ситуации. Боже, надо было тебя просто предупредить или пригласить. Прости, зациклился на своём страхе…  
\- Это нормально порой отпускать всё на самотёк. – Кашлянул Кроули. – Как там люди говорят, порой стоит всё отпустить, прочувствовать момент и посмотреть, как оно пойдет.  
\- Да… Пошло сюда. – Ангел вздохнул и прижался плечом к Кроули. – Сильно устал?  
\- Да.  
\- Испугался за меня, что ли?  
\- Не то слово, Ангел, – Кроули прикрыл глаза.  
\- Прости.  
\- Прощен.  
Они сидели так, прижавшись плечами, пока садилось солнце. Азирафаэль теребил завязочки на своей кофте, держа на коленях чужие очки и смотрел вдаль.  
\- И ты прости меня…  
\- За что? – Испуганно спросил Азирафаэль.  
\- Я заставил тебя скрываться, потому что боялся, что нас найдут.  
Азирафаэль устало и нежно смотрел на Кроули и со вздохом прошептал: «Прощен». Они продолжили сидеть, прижавшись друг к дружке, вдыхая прохладный воздух.  
\- Мы устали, мы заслуживаем отдых, да? – просил он через десять минут блаженного молчания.  
\- Вроде да, – неуверенно ответил демон.  
\- Спасибо тебе, Кроули. – Азирафаэль отложил темные очки демона и повернулся с легкой улыбкой к другу. – Давай отдыхать.  
Такое уже было однажды, сразу после того, как Адам и Ева покинули пределы Эдема. О, Азирафаэль тогда переживал так сильно, что чуть с ума не сошел, а Кроули нужно было немного обмозговать недавние события. Вот так, как сейчас, просто ангел и просто демон, сидели под апельсиновым деревом и молчали, измученные мыслями.  
\- Помнишь, такое уже было, - Азирафаэль чуть пихнул Кроули в бок.  
\- Тц-ц, Ангел, - Демон подтянул сложенные руки к себе и закатил глаза. – Во-первых помолчи, я отдыхаю. Во-вторых, даже не пытайся сыграть на чувстве ностальгии.  
\- А ну да, точно, ты же бесчувственный демон, а я и забыл, – в голосе Азирафаэля проскочила нотка разочарования.  
Кроули вскипел за секунду.  
\- Я искал тебя весь день! Я спускался под землю, меня могли обнаружить! И, поверь, они, – он стукнул по земле кулаком, – обходятся с такими как я, – стукнул себя в грудь, - ещё хуже, чем твои.  
Азирафаэль смотрел на него и ехидно улыбался. Кроули понял всё за долю секунды, но всё равно вскрикнул:  
\- Что?!  
Ангел рассмеялся, чуть запрокидывая голову назад. Он сполз вниз, укладывая голову на плечо Кроули, всё ещё смеясь.  
\- Ну, конечно, я глупый демон, снова получил по заслугам.  
\- Ты не глупый демон, просто немного нервный, – кашлянул в смешке Азирафаэль.  
\- Ага, – Кроули тоже чуть сполз, чтобы Ангелу стало удобнее. – Конечно.  
Они сидели под деревом, слушая крик морских птиц, шум волн и гам, который воздавали люди. Всё было просто… спокойно. Ни в Раю, ни в Аду, никто из них не ощущал себя так спокойно. Просто они, без особых званий, без предназначения. Они просто сидели под деревом и смотрели на небо, которое наливается красками, становится ярким-ярким и потихоньку меркнет, словно кто-то добавил чернила на рисунок неба. Руки их упали на землю, переплетаясь. Книга была откинута куда-то в сторону, а апельсины упали и лежали кучкой рядом с сидящими. Кроули легко переплёл их пальцы вместе, позволяя Ангелу в любое время вырвать руку. Азирафаэль сжал чужую руку в ответ, позволяя себе окончательно забыть обо всём.  
\- Ты только… Не пугай меня больше так, – сказал Кроули после того, как откашлялся.  
\- Хорошо, не буду.  
\- Ты ангел, помнишь, не можешь врать и всё такое, – Кроули чуть ткнул Азирафаэля под бок локтем.  
Тот поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть в янтарные глаза с вертикальным зрачком и выразить всю глубину своего недовольства. Глаза смотрели на него строго, обеспокоенно и так тепло, что Азирафаэлю пришлось вздохнуть. Чтобы там не говорили, они не занимают ничьих сторон, у них своя сторона, людская.  
\- Люди ведь так делают, да?  
\- Что делают?  
Кроули был заинтересован во всем, что говорил Азирафаэль. И ангел это высоко ценил, выше, чем Кроули мог себе представить.  
\- Ну, у нас тут, вроде, романтичный момент.  
\- Чертяга ты… - Кроули расплылся в самой довольной улыбке и потянулся первый.  
Поцелуй вышел не слишком легкий, но солнце, запах моря и апельсинов так разморили их людские оболочки, что дальше этих чуть жадных касаний губ они не продвинулись. Прижавшись друг к другу, пытаясь вложить всё, что было в голове последние 6000 лет в этот поцелуй, они забыли вообще обо всём. Не думать, только чувствовать – прекрасно. Думать пришлось только тогда, когда они вспомнили о том, что человеческим оболочкам нужно дышать. Они оторвались друг от друга и прижались лбами.  
\- Я бы повторил.  
\- Чёрт, дай мне отдышаться, Ангел.  
На этот раз уже Азирафаэль потянулся вперед, сбивая чужую улыбку с губ. И было так спокойно, так тихо, что никто не заметил женской руки, тянущейся за апельсином, что рос на самом краю сада, прямо за забором.  
Может, место было и не совсем райское в полном понимании этого слова, но Богу, слава Богу, этого было достаточно. Здесь, по крайней мере, можно было красть чужие апельсины, чувствовать солнце в своих рыжих волосах, которые, по Её скромному мнению, ей очень шли, и любоваться закатом.

_Жизнь прекрасна, и теперь ты знаешь, что значит быть свободным..._


End file.
